Bait
by C.I.TigerFan
Summary: Alex, Bobby, the FBI, and a familiar face from the past. B/A Chapter 11 is up! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1: Two Suits

Hope I can keep this one interesting. This is my first fanfic not based entirely on romance and/or an episode. Wish me luck!!

**Chapter 1: Two Suits**

**1PP Present Time**

Alex looked up from her desk to see Captain Ross round the corner into the squad room followed by two suits

Alex looked up from her desk to see Captain Ross round the corner into the squad room followed by two suits. Bobby glanced up at Alex and followed her gaze in time to see Ross enter his office and close the door behind said suits. He looked back at Alex. They gave each other a puzzled look and returned to their work.

"Found it!" Alex said in a triumphant voice. Bobby looked up at her expectantly.

"The '72 Chevy belonged to one Wesl….."

"Detective Goren! A word."

Bobby and Alex, as well as six other detectives within earshot of the Captain's request, were startled at the sudden interruption. Bobby looked at Alex for a moment before pushing back his chair and heading into Ross's office. Instinctively, Alex began to scratch at her thumbnail as she watched Bobby lumber into the Captain's office.

"Detective Goren, this is Special Agent Foster and Special Agent McGinty with the Federal Bureau of Investigation." Bobby shook the outstretched hand of the older Agent in front of hum and nodded to the younger man across the room. He quickly assessed the two men in front of him. Foster was obviously the lead. He was older than the other agent by a good ten years. He stood erect with his chin slightly angled upward. His hair was graying at the temples and his skin was leathered by the sun. The other man, McGinty, was leaning against the filing cabinet, arms crossed, with an aloof expression. His tan suit and white shirt made his skin look yellowed like an old dried coffee stain. He was sloppy and Bobby didn't like him.

"They're here to talk to you about a case they're working on involving a series of murders in upstate New York."

"Why me?" His question was directed toward Agent Foster.

"In the last 8 weeks, four men have been murdered in various, personal ways. One was stabbed in the chest. One wound………." Agent Foster laid an 8x10 crime scene photo of the man on Ross's desk. "One fatal wound. The second victim was poisoned. The killer added belladonna to his martini." He laid a second 8x10 on the desk. "The third was given Ketamine in _his_ drink to sedate him and then smothered with a pillow." Again, an 8x10. "The fourth victim was also given the date rape drug and then strangled with his own tie." Agent Foster laid the fourth and final 8x10 on Ross's desk. "Notice anything about the four victims, Detective?"

Bobby was already hovering over the photos, touching each picture, etching the similarities and differences of each in his brain. In response to the Agent's question, his hands began to flutter. "They're all in their mid to late forties, short, dark hair. You're right, the murders appear to be personal. The victims are not married, at least none are wearing a ring. Unless these victims are homosexual, you are likely looking for a woman. The victims' clothes are well tailored to fit their larger frames. Because they are all wearing their clothes, I am going to assume they were killed before they had sex with the perp." He looked up at Agent Foster who had been watching him with great interest. "There is obviously a pattern here. Again, why are you asking me?" The Agent pulled out one more 8X10 and laid it on the desk. Bobby's blood went cold at what he saw. His first instinct was to physically move back from the photo.

"I take it you recognize this woman?"

"Eames," he said as much to himself as to his audience.

"I'm sorry?" Agent Foster asked as he leaned in closer to hear what Bobby had to say.

Bobby pulled his eyes from the photo and seemed to look through the Agent standing in front of him. He jerked toward Captain Ross. "Eames, I need Eames. She should be in here too."

"Detective," Ross began. But, Bobby cut him off. Shaking his head, he made it clear that this meeting would not continue without his partner. Ross cut his eyes to Foster and moved toward the door. "Detective Eames!" Alex had been staring at the Captain's door wondering what could be happening on the other side. Ross stepped through the door and gestured for her to join them. "It seems you're invited too."

Alex rose from her chair and moved quickly to Ross's office. The look on Bobby's face was the first thing she saw. His defenses were on red alert. Her brow furrowed and she quickly took stock of the men in the office with her. The younger man rose to his full height suddenly interested in his surroundings when Alex entered the office. Agent Foster stepped back to give Alex access to Ross's desk and to the 8x10 photos there aligned. Her eyes darkened at the sight of the woman in the picture, but always the professional, she moved that photo aside and studied the crime scene photos of the four victims. Alex looked at Bobby and then turned her attention to Agent Foster. "Tell me you've locked her up and thrown away the key.

"No, we haven't. That's why we're here. We were hoping your partner here could give us some insight into how she thinks; how she works. We understand you two have a long history." His eyes had moved from Alex to Bobby.

"You've seen how she works. It's all right there in those photos. Are you here to protect my partner or to use my partner for bait?" Alex forced the Agent to look at her with an answer. She stood square, arms crossed.

"Both, Detective."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Shark BAit

**Thanks for reading. Tackling Nicole Wallace is intimidating. Hope I can keep up!**

**Chapter 2: Shark Bait**

"How do you know it's her?" Bobby spoke for the first time since Eames joined them in the office. His voice was quiet but resolved.

"We don't." The younger of the two agents, McGinty, joined the conversation. "The first vic left a jazz club with a brunette he met at the bar. The second was last seen having dinner with a red head in an upscale Italian restaurant. The third apparently had dinner alone. Thirty minutes later that photo was taken as he ran a red-light at 5th and Main. Nobody knows where he picked her up or why. He was killed two hours later. The last victim brought a blond with him to a friend's 45th birthday party. They left early. He was killed that evening. The women or _woman_ that spent time with the victims before they were killed are all a mystery to the victims' family and friends. As for the picture of Ms. Wallace, we think it's her only mistake thus far. We didn't even find a hair, no trace evidence at all, at any of the crime scenes. We ran that photo through our database and through INTERPOL. We got a hit on both. Her history led us to you, Detective." All eyes shifted to Bobby.

"We'll have the four case files sent over. You can review them and we'll be in touch."

Agent Foster made it clear there was no room for further discussion. Bobby and Alex had no choice but to cooperate with the investigation. Ross nodded to the Agents as they exited his office and closed the door behind them.

"Well, looks like you two are back in the game. Lets hope the home team wins this time and Nicole Wallace ends up in prison."

"Or in Hell," Alex added.

"I'm gonna' head down to the cafeteria. Why don't you two use my office to gather your thoughts on Nicole Wallace? We can discuss things further when I get back."

Bobby sat backwards in a fold-out chair in the center of the room. Alex shut the door and leaned against Ross's desk. "Bobby, she's killed _you_ four times already…… an upscale Italian Restaurant, a jazz club. Bobby, these men……….they're you. Do you really think Nicole Wallace will stand for substitutes for long? These murders,…. she's moving closer and closer to the real thing……….closer and closer to you." Alex came across as calm and collected, but inside, she was screaming for Bobby to run, to run and hide before Nicole could get to him.

"I know…… I have to stop her before she kills again." Bobby's voice was soft and he sounded detached.

"Bobby," Alex wanted to take his face in her hands and force him to look at her, force him to understand that she was scared - scared for him – scared that she could lose him. Instead, she repeated his name, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Bobby, not much scares me anymore. You would be surprised at the few things that do. Nicole Wallace is one of them. She's evil. And, she's the only person I know that can rattle you, Bobby. She's not playing games this time…… I don't want to lose you."

Bobby broke from her gaze to contemplate his hands. "Let's look at the case files, see what we can see. At least we know what her ultimate goal is this time."

Alex drew in a heavy sigh and nodded. "O.K., we'll look at the files. Just promise me you won't agree to anything until we've discussed it first. If the FBI is gonna' dangle you in front of her like shark bait, I need time to fit you with a no-bite suit."

Bobby shot her a crooked half smile and nodded.

"I'll take that as a promise, Goren. Just remember, you're a man of your word"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Connections

**Chapter 3: Connections**

By 3P.M., Bobby and Alex were knee deep in the four case files delivered personally by Agent McGinty who had informed Alex that they weren't even sure Nicole Wallace was involved with all four murders. They knew the murders were related because of specific similarities found at each crime scene, which he offered to stay and discuss with her. She politely declined stating that she and Bobby needed to familiarize themselves with the four crimes and that they would be in touch just as soon as they figured anything out. Meanwhile, Bobby was busy pinning crime scene photos to the bulletin board and frantically scribbling on the dry erase board in the larger of the two conference rooms. Alex appeared, two fresh coffees in tow. She quietly perused the board and read as much of Bobby's shorthand as anyone can. Her brow furrowed as she shifted her weight to one hip. "Do we know yet if Nicole is responsible for the murders?"

"Moby Dick," he replied with his head buried in his portfolio.

"I'm sorry?" Alex patiently waited for his explanation.

"At all four crime scenes, CSI found a new copy of Moby Dick with the same signed inscription. Its how they knew the murders were related. Bobby flipped through a stack of 8x10's. "Here." He pinned four identical pictures on the board.

Alex moved closer to the board. "Nothing is ever just something. Signed, Ahab's Obsession, XOXO," she read aloud. "All the books have the same inscription?" She turned her head to look at Bobby who was rocking back and forth with his fist to his mouth.

"It's what she said to me………..the first time we met her. I," he pulled in a deep breath, "I was in her classroom…..she was discussing Moby Dick. She asked about Ahab's obsession. I answered that it was the relentless pursuit of evil. She countered with 'the pursuit of ones own potency'……………….I told her that sometimes a whale is just a whale. She said that 'nothing is ever just something, not even detectives.' I think it's when this whole thing really began." He shook his head. "I should have never challenged her."

"Bobby," Alex turned to face him. She forced him to meet her eyes. "This is not your fault. You can't think that way. Nicole Wallace was a murderer long before she ever met you. Let's just find a way to end this, O.K.?"

He nodded, but Alex could still see the guilt he felt.

"Is there anything else? Any clue as to what or who is next on her list?"

"The Italian restaurant where victim #2 dined, the night he was killed, is the same restaurant where she confronted me on her return. I used to eat there every Thursday night………………..I haven't been back since. Victim #1, he picked her up at the jazz club that Lewis and I used to frequent on Saturday nights. Those connections were easy. #3 and #4, I need your help."

Alex sat down in front of the files. "What do we have so far?" she asked as she dove into victim #3's file. "Michael Newberry, does the name mean anything to you?"

"It's familiar, but I can't…" He shook his head back and forth lost in his own thoughts.

"He's 42, the youngest of the four victims. He's an accountant, never been married. He was handsome, curly salt and pepper hair. They pulled his phone records for the last six months. Bobby!"

Bobby jumped, physically startled by the alarm in Alex's voice. He moved closer to inspect the luds Alex held in her hand.

"He's called Carmel Ridge once weekly for the last six months. Bobby, the last call made form his phone was to Carmel Ridge, the night he was murdered. What was the estimated time of death?"

Bobby looked up at the dry erase board, "Between 8:30 and 11:30"

"The call was made at 11:25. It lasted 8 minutes."

Bobby followed Alex to her desk and paced as she made the phone call.

"Hi, this is Detective Alex Eames with Major Case, NYPD. I need to speak with the hospital administrator, please." Alex watched Bobby with concern while she waited on hold. "Yes, hello. My partner and I are investigating a homicide. Michael Newberry was killed four weeks ago. According to his phone records, he placed a weekly call to your facility. Does he have a relative in your hospital?"

Bobby studied Alex's face for some clue as to what was being said on the other end.

"I see. She's been there how long? ………Could I get you to fax a visitors list for Mrs. Newberry?" Alex watched Bobby disappear back into the conference room as she supplied the fax number, asked a few more questions, and thanked the administrator for the help.

Bobby didn't turn to face Alex when she entered the conference room.

"Is she schizophrenic or does she have cancer?"

"She's schizophrenic. She's been a patient at Carmel Ridge for six years. One son and one daughter. Newberry visited weekly. The daughter lives down south and visits on holidays. According to the administrator, Mrs. Newberry hasn't spoken since the night her son was killed. She's in a catatonic state. She's faxing the visitors log now."

Alex waited for Bobby to respond. He stood square with his arms to his side. His fists opened and closed rhythmically. His respirations were quick and shallow. "Let's look at the fourth victim."

Alex nodded and again took a seat in front of the files. "Victim #4, Steven Lawson…..46 years old…... single………Bobby, he's a substance abuse counselor. He specializes in heroin abuse." Bobby's head was down and his eyes were closed. "Bobby, we need to talk to Frank. We need to know if she's made contact with him."

Again Bobby drew in a long, ragged breath. "I want to call Lewis too. He'd be an easy target for her."

"That's a good idea…….. Bobby, are you o.k.?"

"It's not me you need to worry about. She's already picked her next target. Lawson was killed four nights ago. That gives us a little more than a week to figure out her next move."

**TBC**

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. Suggestions are good too. Nothing is set in stone yet so if you have any ideas for me to ponder, please feel free!!


	4. Chapter 4: My White Whale?

I forgot to say last time that there are references to "Anti-thesis" in chapter three. I doubt if it was actually a "spoiler" for anyone. Anyhoo, here goes chapter 4. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4: My White Whale?**

"I'll call the suits and let them know it's her."

Bobby nodded absently.

Alex reluctantly left him to his thoughts and headed to her desk. She spotted Agent McGinty's card on a small stack of files, but opted to dig around a little more for Agent Foster's. "Agent Foster, please……….. Alex Eames, NYPD, he's expecting my call…….." Alex watched Bobby pace back and forth in the conference room like a caged tiger. "Yes, Agent Foster, we've been through the case files. It's her. We're sure of it. She killed all four men……………….9:00A.M., here, got it. I'll tell Detective Goren."

Alex hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. She dropped her hands with a plop, took a deep breath, and heaved herself back on her feet. In the conference room, Bobby was now rocking back and forth onto his toes in front of the dry erase board.

"She's been planning this for months…………I don't know, maybe years." His hand had taken flight and sputtered about his head like a frantic little bird. "There's something else here…………..something that I can't quite put my finger on………….her pathology…………I don't know ……I should have seen this coming"

"No one could have predicted this, Bobby," Alex retorted rather emphatically, enough so that Bobby spun on his heels to face her.

"Look, Nicole is not your white whale. She's a psychopath and, like it or not, we're in charge of finding her."

Bobby's hand went to the back of his neck.

"It's 6:00 and I'm starving. We can talk about this over a hot meal and when we get back, we can look through everything again with a fresh eye."

Bobby seemed to look through her for a brief second and then nodded once in affirmation. He followed Alex out of the conference room, onto the elevators, and out into the cool evening breeze. He watched as the wind lifted her hair from her face and smiled in spite of himself. Alex caught the shift in expression out of the corner of her eye.

"Something funny," she asked with one eyebrow arched.

"Not funny. It's just…….I haven't taken the time to appreciate the beauty around me in a while."

"It is a nice night."

"Yeah, a nice night." Bobby kept his smile on the inside this time.

They walked two blocks in a comfortable silence to the diner where they typically ate on late nights. Tonight the diner was half full and the noise level tolerable. Rose, a diner staple who had likely been there to greet the establishment's first ever customer showed them to a booth toward the back. "How are my two favorite detectives tonight?"

"We're well, thank you."

"Oh, honey, don't kid a kidder. You look like you have a lot on your mind, young man"

"He always has a lot on his mind."

"You two should put your badges in a drawer and have some fun."

"Who said we're not having fun," Bobby teased.

"I may be old, but I'm not blind, you two need a break, and I don't mean from each other." She winked at Alex so that Bobby could see too. "You two lovebirds enjoy your dinner." Bobby and Alex both smiled as they watched her walk away. Likewise, they were both careful to correct those smiles before looking back at one another. They remained silent until their waitress took down their orders. With that out of the way, Alex leaned in toward Bobby and supported her chin in the palm of one hand. "My sister is interviewing potential nannies tomorrow. She called the same company that she used before. I told her you would want the short list, just like last time, before she made a final decision."

Bobby chuckled, remembering how over-the-top he and Alex had been in running the list of names her sister had provided two years ago through every possible database they could think of before giving the o.k.

"Why did Teresa leave?"

"Amanda still doesn't know for sure. She thinks she may have been home sick. She just told her that she was needed back home in New Jersey and gave her a two week notice. Amanda told her she could go ahead and go if she needed to, so Teresa went ahead and left. Mom and Dad have been filling in until they can find somebody new."

The waitress returned with their drinks, one coffee and one iced tea, the usual. "Bobby, when this case is over……….when we nail Nicole Wallace to the wall………..I'm taking Nathan to Bush Gardens in Williamsburg, why don't you come with us. Natty loves spending time with you. We could spend a day in Colonial Williamsburg, you could teach way more than I could. He would love it……and so would I. It would be good for both of us."

Bobby had been studying his glass of tea as if it held the key to world peace. When Alex finished, he lifted only his eyes and smiled briefly before turning his attention back to his glass. Alex thought she had lost him, but he began to nod his head. "Yeah…o.k……that sounds good."

"Good." Alex gave him a genuine, tight lipped smile. "When this is done, I'll make the reservations."

Again the waitress returned with their orders. Bobby picked at his food and, more than once, Alex thought he was about to speak, but each time he returned to the task of shuffling his sides around on his plate.

"What is it, Bobby"

Bobby put his fork down and leaned back in the booth. He studied Alex's face. He saw it so clearly at night before sleep. He made it a point to see her face, in his mind, as he drifted off to dream. His nightmares had lessened since he first began this nightly ritual. It was the only thing that kept him sane at Tates.

"Bobby?"

He blinked several times in rapid succession to bring himself back to the conversation. "Sorry………I just………Alex, I need to know something………..I want you to tell me the truth."

"When have I ever not?"

"Point taken………….In the conference room, you said that Nicole Wallace is not my white whale….." Alex nodded once in agreement. "You called Sebastian a white whale………you said that Sebastian was Decland Gage's white whale."

Alex's eyes narrowed. She leaned forward with her arms crossed on the table. "Where are you going with this, Bobby?"

"Do you think I'm becoming him? Decland Gage?"

"No, Bobby I don't." There was a warning in Alex's voice. "When Gage thought Sebastian was back, he lit up like a kid at Christmas. He was _happy _to be back in the game. When you saw that photo of Nicole Wallace, there was no joy. You were scared, Bobby, not for yourself, but for all her potential victims." Alex spoke slowly and deliberately. "I watched you withdraw into 'catch a killer mode'. You do this job because you're good at it, because it's what you were meant to do, not for fame, not for glory. I see what these cases do to you, Bobby. Each one steals another little peace of you. So the answer is no, I don't think you're anything like Decland Gage."

"Can I get you two anything else?" Alex and Bobby were both reluctant to pull away from the other one's stare. "No, thank you," Alex managed and turned away from Bobby just long enough to lose the almost overwhelming emotional contact. When she turned back to Bobby, he was once again courting his glass of tea. She had gotten through, however. She could see it in his eyes. He trusted her, completely, and he knew that she trusted him.

**TBC**

Stay with me, things are about to get interesting! Thanks again!!


	5. Chapter 5: A Bad Feeling

**Chapter 5: A Bad Feeling**

**9:00 A.M. **

**Major Case, 1PP**

"There they are, right on time." Alex took one more sip of coffee before standing to greet Agents Foster and McGinty. Bobby continued to write in his portfolio.

"Detectives," Foster nodded as he and McGinty approached Goren and Eames' desks.

"Good morning, I understand Ms. Wallace is, without a doubt, our perp?"

Alex nodded and bid them follow her to the conference room. Goren lumbered behind the three of them still jotting notes in the portfolio.

In the conference room, Alex waited for Bobby and watched the two agents peruse the spread of evidence that encompassed the walls, boards, floor, and desk of the small room. McGinty nodded in approval and quickly turned his attention to Alex. "Looks like you two have been busy." He flashed her a less than professional smile.

Alex mentally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we were here pretty late last night."

She turned toward Bobby who had just stumbled into the room. "You want to tell them how we know or shall I?"

Bobby made a sweeping gesture with his hand and remained silent giving Eames the floor.

"It's the books, the Moby Dick books. They're all signed 'Ahab's Obsession', she thinks she's Goren's white whale. The first time they met, Moby Dick was the center of the conversation." Alex continued to outline the connections the four men shared with Bobby. Foster and McGinty listened intently.

When she was done, Agent Foster turned to Bobby. "So, I guess you understand what has to happen next?"

"Enlighten us." Eames said with as much snark as she could muster.

Agent Foster turned to Eames and then back to Goren. "We have to let her know that _you_ know what she's been up to. That way……"

"She'll come after me instead of another substitute."

"Exactly."

"How do we let her know?"

"We're gonna hold a press conference……….this morning. Agent McGinty and I will appeal to the public for help in finding the woman in the picture. We'll call her…..an un-named person of interest in the murder of four victims over the last eight weeks. You two will be right there next to us so that Ms. Wallace sees that you are fully aware of her involvement. You'll make an appearance at the restaurant and at the jazz bar, etc. I want you to put yourself out there. We'll have four agents assigned to your tail at all times. This way, the ball's in _her_ court, just the way she seems to like it."

Bobby nodded, "O.K., let's get started."

"We'll get things rolling with the press. We'll shoot for 11:00, that way we'll get our live press conference _and _the mid-day news. We'll make sure to get the clip on the net as well. Why don't you two fill in your captain and we'll meet back here in one hour."

Again, Bobby nodded. Alex stood square and silent. She followed the agents with her eyes as they exited the room. Bobby turned his back to Alex and watched the men disappear around the corner to the elevators.

"I don't like this Bobby."

Bobby's hand went to the back of his neck. He continued to stand with his back toward her. "What choice do I have, Alex? She has to be stopped."

Alex walked quickly past him and out into the bullpen. She too disappeared around the corner toward the elevators. Bobby's hand fell from his neck to his side with an anguished thud. He made his way back to his desk and figured this was as good a time as any to try and reach Frank. He called the cell phone that he had returned to Frank when Donny neglected to call over the course of a month. Bobby knew that Frank was using again. The last time they met, Bobby had given him a hundred dollar bill and begged him not to spend it on drugs. Frank promised behind a rotten toothed grinned that Bobby could not stand to look at. He knew exactly what Frank would do with the money, yet he prayed in earnest that he was wrong. Bobby listened as the phone went to voice mail. "Frank this is Bobby. Haven't heard from you in a while. Just calling to check in. Call me when you can." Bobby hung up the phone and waited to see if maybe it would ring in reply. Like always, he waited in vain. He looked across his desk at the empty chair in front of Alex's desk. He pulled himself up and headed for the stairs. He was finally back in shape and he intended to stay that way. In front of 1PP, there was no sign of Alex. He knew she liked to "walk it off" when she was upset. Having no clue as to which way she might have gone, he headed in the direction of the small park where they would sometimes eat lunch. Alone with his thoughts, Bobby pondered why Alex was so against this plan of action. It was really no different than any undercover operation in which they had been a part of before. In all reality, this seemed _less _risky since everyone involved already knew the perp and what she was capable of. That's when he saw her, sitting on a park bench, arms folded across her chest, head down, legs crossed. "_She looks so…………sad…..and alone_," Bobby thought to himself. He crossed the street and approached Alex with caution. He stopped just short of touching her shoulder when he realized she was crying. He had seen her cry before, after the kidnapping, during Jo's case, but this was different. There was no anger mixed in these tears, and he didn't have a clue as what the source might be. "Alex?"

Alex jumped and began wiping frantically at her face. Bobby offered her a handkerchief and she reluctantly accepted it without meeting is stare. "May I sit down?"

Alex drew in a deep breath and blew it out forcefully through her lips. She gestured to the seat next to her with one hand. Bobby walked around in front of her and sat down next to her on the bench. He left very little space between them. They sat quietly for a while watching the mid-morning crowd mill around the park.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't, I just started walking, and ended up here too." Bobby waited as Alex wiped away one last tear as it escaped down her cheek. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"That's just it, Bobby, I don't know exactly. I just have a really bad feeling about this, about _all_ of this." The tears threatened to fall again. "My gut tells me that this is not gonna' turn out well."

"Do you think it's just because it's her?"

She could feel Bobby looking at her, but still could not bring herself to look into his eyes. It would just be too much right now. She continued to look straight ahead. "I think that's part of it………..The truth is, I've been expecting her to return for a while now…………I think……….I _know_ that if she gets a chance at you, she'll take it. I don't want to lose you. You're not just my partner anymore………….Things have changed." She dared to give him a quick glance. "At least they've changed for me…….You and I have been on the verge of something for a while now, Bobby. I just…………I don't know, I just….." Bobby reached for her cheek with an open palm. He gently urged her to look at him without saying a word. She leaned into his touch and let him lead her to face him. He allowed his thumb to caress her face. She seemed to ease into the moment. He leaned in, a part of him expecting her to turn away, but she didn't. She leaned into him just as a light breeze brushed the hair from her face. He carefully placed his lips on hers, tentatively at first, until he felt her hand slide up his harm and around his neck. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. And, just like that, Alex knew exactly why this operation bothered her so much. She was in love with him. "_I'm in love with him!_" This revelation caused her to physically jump. Her eyes flew open as she flew back from Bobby who started to apologize frantically.

"Alex, I……….I..I'm sorry……….I thought……….I mean I thought you wanted this too………I'm sorry, I………….I should have never…………"

"No, Bobby, it's not that." She was desperately trying to stop her head from spinning.

"What?...I mean, I………..I just……."

"Bobby!" She took his face into both of her hands. "It's o.k. I've been waiting for you to do that for longer than I care to admit. It's just, I realized that _this_," her hand flew back in forth between them, "this is why I've been so out of sorts. The thought of losing you, it scares the hell out of me. Now I know why." She let her hands slide down his chest onto the tops of his hands. He linked their fingers together and marveled at the difference in their sizes. He had never felt awkwardly big around her and she had certainly never seemed small. "Bobby," he heard her say in a quiet, gentle voice. He raised his head to meet her. "Bobby, just promise me you'll be careful, if not for yourself, then for me. I don't want to regret all the things we haven't yet done or said. Understand?"

Bobby nodded, "I promise."

"Good enough, I guess we need to get back to the station. No way am I going on camera looking like this."

Bobby's brow furrowed in confusion. "You're beautiful."

Alex chuckled as she stood and reached a hand out for Bobby. "Right," she retorted, sarcasm in "full on" mode.

**TBC (hopefully tonight)**

**Thanks again for a reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Worst Kind of Dangerous

**This chapter was difficult, yet exciting to write. I have all these ideas swimming around in my head. All comments, criticisms, and ideas are appreciated!**

**Chapter 6: She's the Worst Kind of Dangerous!**

**Friday, 11:15 P.M. Somewhere in Queens**

"Hey look! My brother's on T.V." Frank sat in his one bedroom apartment, a step up from the one room hotel he generally found himself living in. His girlfriend of three months moved from behind the kitchen counter into the small connected living room. Sure enough, there was Detective Goren and his partner, Detective Eames standing quietly next to a man in a suit addressing the press. "We are asking for your help in locating this woman in connection with four recent murders. She is currently a person of interest." Frank's head whipped around to find his girlfriend, Mary leaning on the edge of the couch. "Why is your picture on T.V.? What do they want with _you_?"

"I have no idea." She looked at him with innocent blue eyes. "Why would your brother want to find _me_?"

"He called this morning. Said he was just checking in. _That Bastard!_ He's trying to take you away from me. Somehow he found out that I'm happy, that I have you, and he wants to take you away!" Frank's paranoid ramblings were fueled by drugs and her influence.

"Frank……Frank!! Just calm down, darling." She embraced him like a mother holds her child. "Shhh, everything's o.k. I'm not going anywhere. We'll think of something, o.k.? You just leave everything to me. Here," she reached for his stash and helped him to it. "Let me help you feel better," effectively calming the pathetic shell of a man that she now owned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earlier Friday morning, (10:30A.M.), 1PP**

Bobby waited for Alex at their desks while she did whatever it was women did in the bathroom. "_Lewis,_" he had neglected to call Lewis. He picked up the phone and dialed one of the few numbers he cared to remember. "Hey, man………………a lot actually, but I'll have to fill you in on that later. Listen, at 11:00, there's gonna' be a press conference on T.V. I want you to watch it and let me know if you've ever seen the woman in the picture. She's got a personal vendetta against me and I want to make sure you're safe………………O.K……….I'll call you later." Bobby hung up as Alex made her way back to their area. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her move closer and closer. She truly was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, inside and out, much different than the leggy, metro women he usually, well used to date, if he was being honest. He hadn't ventured out on a date in a very long time. In the last couple of years, dating had seemed like a waste of time. "_How long has it been?" _he wondered._ How long has she been the only woman worth thinking about?"_ He couldn't remember how long she had dominated his thoughts, but it didn't matter anymore because the future held more than just thoughts and wishes. He would show her how much he cared.

"Ready?...Bobby?"

He just sat there and continued to stare, silly grin and all.

"Oh, Brother," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Detectives, are you ready?" Foster and McGinty were back and, apparently, ready to roll. Captain Ross joined the group. "Detectives, a word, please, before you head downstairs." Ross nodded to the agents effectively dismissing them from the conversation. Taking the hint, they turned and headed out of the bullpen. Captain Ross puckered his lips in thought as he watched them go. He turned back to his detectives and began in earnest. "Detective Goren, are you o.k. with all of this?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Detective Eames, how about you?"

"Yes, sir. It has to be done."

Captain Ross looked from one detective to the other. His expression was a combination of concern and support. "Just make sure you stay on your toes. This woman is as dangerous as they come. You already know that. She'll use any means and anyone to get to you. Until we've got her, you two watch yourselves."

Bobby nodded and Eames gave him a quiet, yet resolved, "Yes, sir".

Ross stepped back and allowed the detectives to lead the way. Nicole Wallace had his full attention as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 P.M. 1PP**

"Goren," Bobby continued to write as he reached for the phone. "Yeah, send him up."

Alex looked at Bobby expectantly from across the desk. "It's Lewis"

Her brow furrowed and Bobby shrugged in answer to the unspoken question. Alex saved the report she was typing and closed the lid on the laptop. Lewis entered the bullpen. Bobby stood to greet his friend and they did that half handshake, half hug that men do. Alex loved to see moments like that from Bobby. It reminded her of the Bobby that existed outside of the confines of work. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as she thought about getting to know that Bobby a whole lot better.

"Detective Alex! Beautiful as ever."

"Hello, Lewis. It's nice to see you."

"Thanks, you two, I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Something wrong," Bobby asked with obvious concern.

"I got your message. That chicky in the picture, I met her earlier this week. She brought her car into my shop."

Bobby's head snapped toward Alex. She took Lewis's arm and directed him away from the crowded bullpen. "Let's go in the conference room where we can talk." Alex led the way.

"We need every detail, Lewis. No detail is too small or insignificant." Lewis could sense the panic in Bobby's voice.

"Sure, I'll tell you everything I can remember, but first I gotta' ask. Did she kill those four men?"

"Yes, she did. And she did it to get to me."

"What did you do to piss her off, like that?"

"He didn't do anything. She's crazy. And she's dangerous." Alex's tone conveyed the seriousness of the situation. Lewis reached for a chair to sit down. Alex sat on the table across from him. Bobby sat next to her in a chair. He made a conscious effort to keep still in order to keep Lewis calm. He reached for a piece of paper and asked Lewis for the date of Nicole Wallace's visit.

"It was two days ago, Wednesday. She was driving a 2000 BMW. It was black with brown leather interior. She said it had been making a humming noise for about a week. I looked under the hood and she hung around making conversation. She's hot, so I let her." He looked apologetically at Alex. She gave him a comforting, tight lipped smile. "Everything under the hood was fine so I got in the car to check the dash. She got in the passenger seat. She had on a short little skirt that she let ride up pretty good when she sat down."

"What was wrong with the car?"

"One of the flip switches had come apart under the dash. I took it apart, fixed the switch and put the dash back together. I told her I could order a new switch, but I thought the fix would hold."

"What happened next?" Alex let Bobby ask all the questions. She admired the effort he was making in staying seated and still.

"Aaaah, she paid her bill and said she would like to thank me properly for being so nice if I wasn't currently attached to anyone. I told her I wasn't and she invited me to meet her for dinner. I told her I'd be there."

"Where, when?"

Lewis drew in a breath. "Tonight, 8:00 at Block 40's"

Bobby forced a breath out through pursed lips. His hand flew to the back of his neck. Alex jumped off the table. I'll get the captain and go call Foster. She quickly exited the conference room and headed for Ross's office.

Twenty minutes later, Foster and McGinty again descended upon 1PP. They caught Alex first. "Is that him in there?"

"Yes, but slow down a minute. That's Detective Goren's best friend so take it easy in there."

Alex followed the two agents to the conference room. This was only going to work if she ran a little interference. Bobby would do whatever it took to protect his friend, one of the things she loved most about him, but, at the same time, they had to manage to keep the peace. Bobby had been doing so well since his return from the Tate's suspension. He was back on his game and had, thus far, managed to stay under the Chief of D's radar.

"Lewis, this is Agent Foster and Agent McGinty."

"From the T.V. Yeah, right, nice to meet you."

Agent Foster extended his hand in greeting. Alex breathed a small sigh of relief.

"We understand Ms. Wallace has made contact with you."

"Yeah, last Wednesday. I'm supposed to meet her tonight for dinner."

Agent Foster remained unintimidating and friendly toward Lewis. McGinty hung back and watched the show. "Had you ever met Ms. Wallace before Wednesday?"

"No, she brought her car in for me to look at and that was the first time I had ever seen her."

"How is it that you were to meet her tonight?"

"She asked me out," Lewis said very matter-of-factly. A small smile graced Alex's face. Bobby caught the change in her expression and smiled to himself. He knew Alex liked Lewis and he new Lewis would approve of their fledgling relationship outside of work. Lewis had been after him to make a move for years now, threatening to make his own move if Bobby didn't "shit or get off the pot". Bobby was vaulted back into the present when it registered as to what agent Foster was saying "You're gonna' keep that date tonight. We'll have the entire place covered in agents. You'll be………….."

"Waaaaaaait a minute." Bobby stepped forward. "There is no way in hell he's keeping that date." Alex stepped forward too creating a united front.

"Detective Goren, I realize that he is your friend, but…."

"He's a _civilian_, Agent Foster, and this is Nico….."

"Detective!" Ross interjected. Alex was grateful for the intervention.

Bobby blew a breath forcefully through his nose and slowly turned to face his captain.

"Listen, Detective. Nobody likes the idea of including a civilian in an undercover operation, but I don't see any other way in this case."

Bobby spoke slowly and deliberately. "The last time we sent a civilian in to deal with Nicole Wallace, she slit her throat." The silence in the room was deafening. All eyes were on Bobby who was visibly shaken.

Lewis spoke first. "Bobby, I want to help. Blaze of glory, man." One of the reasons Bobby loved Lewis so much was because, under the groovy granola, beat the heart of a lion. Lewis was always willing to do the right thing. He was trusting and honest and loyal, fiercely loyal. He had proven that time and time again first on the playground, later in the streets. Lewis had taken more than one lick in defending Bobby whether from high school bullies or from Bobby's own father. Bobby sought refuge at Lewis's house on more than one occasion growing up. When they were children, it was Lewis who first knew about Bobby's mother. It was Lewis who first knew that Bobby had fallen in love with his partner. It was Lewis that Bobby turned to when he first found his brother high and broken. He loved Lewis like a brother and Lewis, likewise, loved him.

"You don't have to do this Lewis," Bobby implored. "I know she seems delicate and intriguing, but she's dangerous. She's the worst kind of dangerous."

"I'll be careful, man. I'll do exactly what you guys tell me to do."

Bobby turned on his heals to face Agent Foster. "I swear to you, if anything happens to him, I'll………."

"We understand, Detective." Ross spoke above the end of Bobby's warning.

Alex jumped when she felt her cell phone buzz. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath. She looked at the caller i.d.; her sister. She let it go to voice mail figuring she was calling to tell her how ragged she looked on T.V.

"We'll keep two agents directly on your tail. You carry on with your day per usual……"

"Yeah, right," Lewis snorted.

"We'll make sure you're safe. Detectives, we'll get started with the surveillance at the restaurant. We'll meet with you _here_ at 6:00."

Alex's cell phone buzzed again. The caller i.d showed her sister's number again. Alex once again let it go to voice mail. Bobby walked with Lewis to the elevators and Alex made her way back to her desk. Her phone was ringing. "Eames………………whoa, Mandy, wait a minute. I can't understand what you're saying……………what do you mean she took him? Where? When?...Amanda! Tell me exactly what happened…………………….O.K., just stay there. I'm on my way." Alex hung up the phone as Bobby made his way back from the elevators. He knew immediately that something was terribly wrong. He moved faster toward his partner.

"What is it?" Bobby reached for Alex. She was desperately trying not to fold. Her hand was on her forehead and she was taking in rapid, shallow breaths. She grabbed his upper arms for support. "It's Nathan." All the color had left her face. "I think she has Nathan".

**TBC (soon)**

As always, thanks for reading. As difficult as this is to write, I'm getting pretty excited about where this story is going!!


	7. Chapter 7:She Had an Accent

**Chapter 7: She Had an Accent**

"Alex, look at me." His eyes held the calming effect he had hoped for. "Your sister called?" He was still holding on to her.

Alex nodded still trying to catch her breath.

"Let's get to her house. I'll call the Captain and Agent Foster on the way." Bobby spoke slowly and deliberately. He didn't stammer and he certainly didn't let on that he was terrified inside for both Alex and Nathan.

Alex drew in a deep breath to steady herself. Bobby craned his neck to meet her eyes. "O.K.?"

Alex nodded. She and Bobby quickly made their way to the SUV. For the first time in a long time, Bobby drove. He had been to Amanda's house on more than one occasion, always happy to help Eames with babysitting duty. He was very fond of Natty. He loved him because Alex loved him. When they sat with Nathan, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to what life would be like with Alex and the family they created together. Bobby pulled his cell phone out and hit speed dial for Captain Ross. "Captain, its Goren. Eames and I are on our way to her sister's house. We have reason to believe that Nicole Wallace may have taken her nephew……….."

Alex reached for Bobby's arm with trembling hands and motioned for him to pull over. Before he could come to a complete stop, the passenger door flew open and Alex wretched losing the entire contents of her stomach in more than one effort. Bobby gave Amanda's address to the captain as he made his way to Alex. He knelt down in front of her offering her his handkerchief. "Ross is calling Foster. They're all gonna' meet us at Amanda's. They're bringing a kidnapping team and a negotiator in case she calls… Alex, she won't hurt him." Alex lifted her head and searched Bobby's eyes for certainty. "She won't. This is just another way to get our attention. She knows that if anything happens to that little boy, I'll kill her with my bare hands. That's not what she's after. We're gonna' get him back, Alex." Bobby wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead. He lingered a moment in front of her holding both of her hands. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Alex sniffed.

Amanda met them on the walk leading to her house. She handed Alex a note and wrapped her arms tightly around her chest as if she were physically trying to hold herself together. "I found this when I got home."

"What time?" Bobby asked as he read the note over Alex's shoulder.

"Ummm, 2:30"

_Amanda,_

_So sorry to make you worry, but tell Auntie Alex that all is well. Her precious Nathan is in excellent hands. I'll be in touch soon._

_Cheers,_

_Ahab's Obsession_

_XOXOXOXO_

Alex handed Bobby the note and placed her arm around her sister's waist. "Let's go inside," she whispered. Bobby followed closely behind. Alex and Amanda sat on the couch. Patrick, Amanda's husband joined them. Bobby pulled the ottoman toward the three of them and positioned himself directly across from Amanda.

"This morning, you left Nathan with the nanny?" His voice was soothing and melodic. Alex felt her sister relax a little in her arms.

"Yes, she's new. This was her second day. Nathan seemed to really like her."

"What's her name, the nanny?"

"Natalie, Natalie Martin." It was Patrick that answered this time. "She was referred by the same service we used before, for Teresa, our other nanny."

Bobby had his portfolio out, making notes, but he was careful to keep his attention on Amanda and Patrick. "What service is that?" Bobby kept his voice light and his demeanor open so as to extract as much information as he could from Nathan's parents without placing blame or causing panick.

"What does Natalie look like?

"She's blond, umm, petite, mid thirties, maybe………."

Amanda interrupted Patrick. "She has an overbite, not severe, she's pretty, and she has an accent……"

"It's English or maybe Australian," it was Patrick's turn to interrupt, "I don't know, I can't put my finger on it exactly."

Bobby flinched at the mention of an accent. Alex rested her chin on her sister's shoulder. Bobby saw her lips tighten in an effort to hold her emotions as she turned her head to face the back wall.

"Amanda, what time did you leave this morning?"

"9:00., I had a hair appointment at 9:30 this morning. Natalie came to the house to keep Nathan. She was going to take him to the park, two blocks up and be back here by 11:00 to start lunch."

Alex turned back to look at Bobby who gave her a fleeting glance. "_She saw the press conference. We pushed her into this." _Bobby knew Alex was thinking the same thing.

"What time were you due back?"

"I told her that I would be back around 2:00. Nathan likes to watch _Transformers _at 1:00." Amanda smiled through her tears. "It's his favorite cartoon. I told Natalie he could watch it upstairs, that I had some errands to run after my appointment, and I would be back by 2:30 at the latest."

"When you returned home, you found this note where?"

"Upstairs on Nathan's bed. His closet door was open. His back pack was gone and his sock drawer was open. That's when I called Alex."

The doorbell rang and Patrick rose to answer it.

Bobby caught Alex's attention. "I'm gonna make some phone calls." Alex nodded and watched him disappear into the kitchen.

Captain Ross stepped through the door followed by Agents Foster and McGinty. Alex squeezed her sister's hand and whispered, "The FBI." She rose to greet them. "Thanks for coming, Captain."

"Daddy!" Amanda lurched past Alex and Ross and rushed toward her father. John Eames held his now sobbing youngest child. He looked over her shoulder to Alex and smiled a tight-lipped smile much like the one his older daughter usually wore.

"Stay with Patrick while I talk to Alex and Captain Ross." Mr. Eames handed Amanda over to Patrick.

"Captain Ross, thank you for being here." He extended his hand in greeting.

"Yes, Sir. This is Agent Foster and Agent McGinty of the FBI. They have a kidnapping and missing persons team on the way over."

"Do you have any idea where my grandson might be?"

"No, Daddy, we don't. But we think we know who has him."

Bobby walked up behind Alex. "Bobby, I'm glad you're here." Mr. Eames again extended his hand in greeting. He had always liked Bobby despite the rumors he had heard concerning his methods and personality. Alex trusted him and that was enough. He had gotten' to know Bobby quite well over the years and had grown fond of him in that time. Bobby nodded and shook Mr. Eames hand.

"So who do you think has Nathan?" The question was not directed at anyone in particular. Alex answered first. "Her name is Nicole Wallace. She pretended to be Natalie Martin, a nanny sent over by the service Amanda uses."

"Nicole Wallace, how do I know that name?"

"Bobby and I have chased her on more than one occasion. You've probably heard me mention her before."

"So this is personal."

"Yes, Sir," Bobby's turn. "I don't think she'll hurt him. She's just letting us know she could. She's in it for the attention, for th..the chase."

John Eames had left the front door open in his haste to reach his family when he entered the house. Four men and one woman appeared in the foyer. "That's the team we've been waiting for," said Agent Foster. Agent McGinty started toward the new agents.

"Alex, who are all these people?" Amanda and Patrick were huddled together on the couch. Alex went to her sister. "They're from the FBI. They're gonna' set up some equipment and get started finding Nathan."

"Where should they set up?" asked Agent McGinty from across the room.

Alex stood. "In here, in the dining room"

The team moved themselves and their equipment in that direction. Amanda watched the orchestrated chaos through swollen and bloodshot eyes. Patrick joined the agents in the dining room in an effort to "do something" to help get his son back.

Alex again joined Bobby, Ross, Mr. Eames, Foster and McGinty.

Bobby began. "I talked to Logan. He ran Natalie Martin. She was reported missing eight days ago by her boyfriend of three years. No clues in the disappearance. I talked to Rogers too, no Jane Does matching Martin's description either." Bobby's cell phone buzzed. Frank's number. He looked at Alex and flipped open his phone. "Goren"

"Bobby its Frank" He sounded pissed. "Why do you want to screw this up for me?"

"Screw what up, Frank?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me you son of a bitch." His words were slurred. "What, did one of your little snitches see us together and report back that I'm happy. You couldn't stand it could you? Why can't you just leave us alone, Bobby, and let me be happy?"

"Frank, who is _us_?"

"You know damn well who _us _is," he spat into the phone. "You're the one who put her picture on T.V. You made her sound like a criminal!" Frank started to cry. "She's not a criminal, Bobby, she's perfect. She's beautiful and smart." Frank's voice was now dreamy. "You should see how she takes care of me Bobby. She loves me. She loves me for me. That's more than I can say about you, my own brother." He was pissed again.

Bobby drew in a deep breath and chewed on his bottom lip. "Frank, listen to me. I didn't know she was your girlfriend. I'm sorry. We just want to talk to her, to protect her. We think she may have seen something, something that may have put her in danger. We just want to protect her, Frank. I want to help you protect her……………. Frank?"

"You're such a liar." His words were hard to make out. "Such a damn liar. She told me you'd say that. She told me you'd make up some garbage about bringing her in to keep her safe."

"Frank….."

"I'm tired, Bobby." His voice was soft, barely a whisper. "I'm just so tired."

"Frank, where are you? I'll come get you. We'll eat a nice meal, work through this."

"Huh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He seemed to have cleared the fog momentarily. "You meet me tomorrow, _hiiiigggghhhh noooooon,_" he giggled, "in Central Park, on the west side. And bring your pretty girlfriend, too."

The connection broke. "Damn it!" Bobby whispered under his breath.

"What did he say, Bobby?"

Bobby looked at Alex, unable to begin.

"Bobby, what is it? What did he say? Does he have Nathan?" There was desperation in her voice.

"He didn't say. But he's been seeing Nicole. He thinks she's his girlfriend. He wants us, me and you, to meet him tomorrow."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but he was high. Someone else was calling the shots."

Captain Ross pursed his lips and put his hands in his pockets. "We need a plan."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8: For Luck

**Chapter 8: For Luck**

Bobby's phone buzzed again. He looked at the caller i.d. and back up at the multiple sets of eyes, all planted on him. "Lewis." The grouped blew out a collective breath.

"Hey, man. How ya' holdin' up? …… Yeah I'll be there. Just do what the agents tell you. We'll take care of everything. …… Yeah, I'll see you in a bit."

"How's he doing?" Alex asked with genuine concern.

"He's o.k." His eyes were dark, full of turmoil.

"You should go. You should be there for Lewis. There's nothing more you can do here, Bobby." Bobby took her elbow and led her through the kitchen and onto the back porch. He stopped and spun on his heels to face her. He put his hands in his pocket to try and minimize the fidgeting. "I don't want to leave you." It was a simple statement, yet it was delivered with such deep sincerity, it almost physically knocked Alex over. She reached up to touch his face. "Lewis needs you too. You know as well as I do, we're not gonna' hear from her tonight, not here anyway." Bobby covered her hand with his and kissed her palm. He pulled her in close and wrapped both arms around her small frame. She let him hold her, needing his touch as badly as he needed hers, maybe more. His chin rested perfectly on the top of her head. She drew in a deep breath and buried her face in his chest before gently pulling away. "You should go, Bobby." She stood on her toes and placed a light kiss on his lips. "For luck," she said in an attempt to lighten his burden. They both smiled. "I'll call you when I'm done. Will you be here?"

"I'm gonna' wait until my sister falls asleep and then I'll head home. I'll try and get some rest."

Bobby nodded. They held hands until they reached the back door. Alex squeezed his hand before reaching for the knob. Inside the house, the busyness had subsided. The agents were stationed around the dining room table. Patrick's father, Dr. Patrick O'Shea, and his wife Suzanne had arrived. Dr. O'Shea brought something to help calm Amanda assuring her of some rest this evening. Bobby, Captain Ross, Foster, and McGinty exited together on their way to see Lewis. Bobby turned on his way out and gave Alex one last glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8 P.M. Block 40 Restaurant **

Bobby, Foster, and McGinty waited in the closed men's clothing store across from Block 40. They had confiscated the store much to the chagrin of the manager and set up their surveillance operation. Lewis had been fitted with a wire and six FBI agents were stationed throughout the restaurant. The happy couple in the corner, Lewis's waiter, the bartender, the maitre d' and the business man at the bar were all with the bureau. Lewis took a deep breath before stepping into the restaurant. He was seated at a table by the front window. He patiently waited for his date to arrive. A tall, well dressed blond entered the restaurant and scanned the room. She made her way toward Lewis. Across the street, Bobby started to pace as much as his headset would allow.

"Hi, are you Lewis?" She asked in a sweet yet sexy voice and flashed Lewis a devastating smile.

The waiter / FBI agent appeared behind the blond offering her the seat directly across from Lewis at the dimly lit, two-top table.

"Thank you," she said with a slight southern draw. The agent helped her push her chair forward and gave Lewis the slightest nod of encouragement.

"Can I get you something to drink, Miss?"

"Well, that's up to the gentleman. You see, I'm not exactly the date he was expecting."

"Sir?"

"Uh," Lewis looked at the waiter in confusion and back at the pretty blond seated across from him.

"A drink for the pretty lady, sir?" The agent held Lewis's gaze.

"Yes, of course." Lewis turned to the blond. "Whatever you like."

"Oh, you are very sweet." She turned to the waiter. "I'll have a strawberry margarita, please."

"Yes, mam' and you, sir?"

"Scotch. Better make it a double."

"Yes, sir"

Lewis sat speechless in front of his new acquaintance. "I'm Nicole. My friend Natalie couldn't be here tonight. She had an emergency with her nephew. She asked me to deliver her apologies."

"I see. I'm Lewis, as you know. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. She said you were cute, but really, she should have prepared me for devastatingly handsome."

Lewis nearly lost himself in the melody of her draw. "Did Natalie ask you to tell me anything else?"

"No, but she said you were a really nice guy. She didn't want to stand you up."

Lewis's waiter made his way back to the table. "Mam, I'm gonna' have to ask you to come with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Agent Raymond Torrez with the FBI and you are now a material witness in the murder of four men."

"What? I don't understand. I haven't done anything!" Agent Torrez was joined by his colleagues in the otherwise empty restaurant. Lewis sat at the table and watched as his date was escorted from the building. Bobby quickly joined him at the table. "They could have at least brought me my scotch," Lewis joked.

Bobby released a nervous laugh. "I don't think she knows anything about this."

"The blond?"

"Yeah," Lewis continued, "she was scared when Agent Torrez took her arm, confused. She looked … innocent. Where are they taking her?"

"Back to the precinct. They'll question her, find out what she knows."

"Detective Goren," Agent Foster approached the two men at the table, "do you need a ride?"

Bobby nodded. Agent Foster turned to Lewis. "You did a fine job, Lewis. Agent Miller is going to take you back to the safe house. I want you to stay there until we're sure you're safe."

Lewis looked at Bobby. "It's a good idea Lewis."

"Alright," he blew out a breath, "let's go."

"I'll call you later." Bobby watched Lewis through the restaurant window and cut his eyes toward heaven. "Thank you," he whispered under his breath.

"Detective?" Agent Foster called from the front door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Bobby rose wearily from the table and flipped open his cell phone to call Alex.

"Hey, we're done here. Everything o.k. there?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Amanda just went upstairs to try and rest. I'm heading home. Is Lewis o.k.?"

"She sent someone in her place, another woman. I'm headed back to the precinct with Foster. They're gonna' question her there. Lewis went back to the safe house."

"Good, that's a good idea."

"Alex, do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Either wait for me at your sister's house or let a unit escort you home. I have no idea where she is right now or what exactly she's up to. I need to know that you're safe."

He could feel her smile into the phone and was relieved when she didn't protest. "I'll do you one better. Logan just called to check on things, said he was leaving 1PP. I'll have him come by here and take me home."

"Good. When I'm done here, I'm coming over."

"Be careful, Bobby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10:45 P.M., Major Case, 1PP**

"So, you expect us to believe that a woman you've never met before gave you 400 to go on a date for her."

"Yes, it's the truth!" The blond pleaded with Agent Foster to believe her. She was crying now, her eyes red and flooded with tears.

"When you made the exchange, which way did she go? Was she driving a car? Did she get a taxi?" Foster was frustrated, but he continued to exert patience with the young woman hoping she knew more than she thought she knew.

"No, I don't know. She gave me the money and sent me on my way. I walked the three blocks to Block 40 and never looked back."

"Give me the story one more time, Ms. Manning, start to finish."

She blew out a desperate breath and began. "I work for an escort service. There was a request for a blond with green eyes. The woman said to meet her at 7:30 P.M. in front of Sparky's on 43rd street. She came in and filled out the request that afternoon. She prepaid, in cash, for two hours, said it was a dinner date, nothing more. When I got to Sparky's, she gave me 400 dollars and the sealed envelope you took. She told me not to ask questions. She said she had a date and couldn't keep it. The guy was nice and she didn't want to leave him hanging. I was supposed to give him the note when the date was over. I was supposed to either take a cab from the restaurant and give him the envelope before I got in the cab… to make sure he read it, or, if things were moving along well, I was supposed to give him the envelope in his car when he dropped me off at home. She said to make sure he opened it before I got out of the car. That's all she said, I swear!"

"Do you know what was in that envelope Ms. Manning?"

"No, I didn't open it."

"It was anthrax, Ms. Manning."

"Anthrax?"

"Yes, anthrax. Do you know what anthrax does, Ms. Manning?"

She shook her head back and forth slowly.

"In the first few days, you think you have a cold. Then, suddenly, you can't breath. You go into respiratory shock, and you suffocate. It's fatal Ms. Manning. The woman you met tonight intended to kill you _and_ your dinner date. She intended for it to be a slow, tortuous death. Now think, Ms. Manning. Is there anything you're not telling us?"

The young woman began to sob. Clearly she knew nothing more.

"Ms. Manning, look at this photograph again. You're sure it's the woman you met tonight?"

Through swollen, bloodshot eyes, she took one more look at the woman in the photo. "Yes, it's her."

"O.K. Ms. Manning. These officers are going to escort you to the hospital. They'll likely keep you for observation and get you started on a course of antibiotics, just to be safe. Don't go anywhere, Ms. Manning, in case we need to follow up with you."

"Yes, sir." Her voice was weak. Alison Manning was spent.

On the other side of the mirror, in the observation room, Bobby turned from the interview to review the woman's history. "Alison Manning; 24 years old; she's been in New York two years; been employed by 'Focal Point Escort Service' for a year and a half; she's originally from western Kentucky, no family in New York; no criminal record, not even a speeding ticket." Bobby flung the folder onto the small desk in the corner of the room. "She doesn't know anything, Captain."

"I happen to agree, Detective. Go home. Get some rest. Be back here by 9:00 in the morning. We have to make sure all of our ducks are in a row before you meet with your brother tomorrow."

Bobby nodded and headed out of the observation room nearly knocking Agent Foster over. "She's no help."

"I know. I'm going home. We'll meet in the morning?"

Foster nodded. "9:00 A.M…. here, that should give us plenty of time. Get some rest, Detective."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alex's house, Rockaway**

Alex reached for her cell phone and had it answered halfway through the first ring. "Eames." She waited for a response.

"Hey, it's me."

"Everything o.k.? Where are you?"

"I'm on your front porch." He knew she was smiling.

"I'll be right there." She closed her phone and put it back down on the bedside table. She hurried down the hall to the front door. He was smiling when she opened it. Even in the oversized NYPD shirt and sleep shorts, hair all a mess, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. "Is that my shirt?" he asked. "Mine now," she teased. She reached out and took his hand beckoning him inside. She shut the door and turned around to find very little room separating her from him. Without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. She felt him relax into the embrace.

"I'm sorry for this. For all of this." He sounded as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She squeezed him even tighter.

"This isn't your fault, Bobby." She pulled back enough to place a hand on his face. "Let's get some sleep."

Bobby nodded and released his grip from around her waist. They headed on into the house. Bobby stopped in the living room and started to turn for the couch. Alex grabbed his hand. "No, Bobby." She said it in a quiet yet demanding way. He stopped, confused. She took his other hand as well. "Remember how you took care of me after the kidnapping… after Jo Gage? I still need you, Bobby. I need you to hold me like you did then."

Bobby responded with a tentative half smile. His eyes were innocent, childlike. He looked so tired. "Funny… during that time, I always felt like you were the one holding me." He reached to brush a stray hair away from her face. She again placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips and led him down the hall to her room.

Bobby held her close to keep _her_ safe and to keep _himself _from falling apart. She was restless, in and out of sleep. Bobby was content to lay with her, watching her sleep, tightening his hold when she struggled within her dreams. His hold seemed to calm the subconscious storm. He awoke first, 6:00 A.M., showered and shaved and proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. He heard her turn on the shower as he read the paper. He waited for the water to stop before moving to the stove to create another omelet. Alex, led by the smell of coffee and food, padded down the hall to breakfast.

"Morning," Bobby said, struck by the blessing of being in Alex's kitchen first thing in the morning. She took a sip of coffee and leaned against the counter. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Do you want to stop by your sister's on the way to work?"

"Yeah, I'd like to."

Bobby nodded. Whatever the day brought, they would handle it together.

**TBC **

**Whew, that was a long one! Hope you enjoyed!! And, thanks again for reading!!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Day in the Park

**Chapter 9: A Day in the Park**

**11:55 A.M. Central Park – West Side**

Alex and Bobby, both wearing a wire, walked side by side through Central Park. It was a beautiful spring day, 72 degrees and sunny with a light breeze. They each scanned their surroundings from behind dark shades as they traversed the park. Alex heard it first. She stopped and laid her hand lightly on Bobby's arm. She looked to the left and searched the wooded area just down the hill.

"Bobby." It was a faceless whisper and it came from within the tree line. Alex started toward the voice. Bobby grabbed her arm. "Wait here."

"No." Alex left no room for argument. Bobby led the way down the hill toward the dense cluster of large trees. They stopped just short of the first row.

"Over here." Just inside the tree line, there stood Frank with a confident smirk planted on his face. Frank lifted himself from the tree he was leaning on and stumbled forward. He addressed Alex first. "Hello, Detective Eames, you look beautiful as ever. Has my brother…"

"Frank," Bobby interrupted as he moved forward toward his brother and away from Alex. "What are we doing here?"

Frank chuckled causing him to sway just a little. "So serious, Bobby. Always so serious." He again turned his attention to Alex. "Did you know he could read in kindergarten? Big… serious… books. Boring… big serious books. Mom was always on him to have fun. Go play, Bobby! Have some fun! She didn't give a rat's ass what I was doing." Frank talked with his hands, much like Bobby did when he was agitated.

"Frank, focus. Why are we here?"

"Relax, Bobby." Frank smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you. See how life's been treatin' ya'"

"Cut the crap, Frank. Where's Nathan?"

A genuine look of confusion crossed Frank's face. "Who's Nathan?" Alex's heart sank. He knew nothing of her nephew's whereabouts.

"The little boy your girlfriend took. Where is she Frank… your girlfriend, where is she?"

"See, there you go again." He covered is face with his hands and drug them down to his chest in exasperation. "You've never even met her! Where do you get off…"

"Your right Frank, I'm sorry." Bobby tried to regain control of the conversation. "I'm sorry. I'd like to meet her, Frank. Catch up with you. Maybe the four of us could go out together." He gestured toward Alex who remained still and quiet. "Is she here, your girlfriend? Maybe she's close by, we could have some lunch."

"No, no, no. You're trying to trick me. She said you would. Why would I bring her here when you're out to get her?"

Bobby looked down to gather his thoughts. That's when he saw the crack pipe just visible from behind the large oak tree Frank had been leaning against. "So_ it's crack now?" _Lost in his thoughts, Bobby missed the urgency in Alex's voice. "Bobby!"

He looked over at Alex surprised to see her hands covering her gun, ready to draw. His head snapped back toward Frank who had his gun firmly trained on Alex.

"Frank! What are you doing?" Bobby demanded as he took a barely perceptible step toward Alex.

"Bobby, put you hands on your head. I'll deal with you in a minute. Detective Eames, take your gun out of your holster, two fingers, nice and easy." Frank pointed his gun at Bobby and waited for Alex to drop her weapon. "Now kick it over to me." Alex did as she was told. "Now you, Bobby. Toss it over." His gun was again aimed at Alex. Bobby tossed his gun half way between him and his brother.

"Frank, please. Let Alex go. You and I, we can work this out."

"Can't do that, Bobby. See, turn about is fair play. You tried to take my girlfriend away, now I'm gonna' take yours."

"Frank," another half step toward Alex, "I don't want to take your girlfriend away. I told you, I just want to help you protect her."

"I DON"T NEED YOUR HELP!!" Frank was breathing quickly. He wiped his brow with his free hand. In a calmer voice he reiterated, "I don't need your help, Bobby, and I don't believe she's in trouble. Your lying just like you lied about the money."

Trying to pull Frank's attention from Alex to him, Bobby spoke. "Look at me, Frank. What money?"

Frank's eyes darted from Alex to Bobby momentarily. He snorted, "Mom's money. You said there wasn't any, that she didn't have anything left. You were lying then too."  
"No, Frank, I wasn't." Bobby sounded defeated. "There wasn't even enough to cover her funeral. The only thing she had left of any value, she gave to you."

"You mean the ring… the one you tricked me into giving to you. You're selfish, Bobby. You always have been. You've lived this charmed life… rose above your circumstances. That's bullshit! I want you to know what it feels like to hit rock bottom… what it feels like to lose everything you care about. She saved me, Bobby." Frank started to cry. "She saved me and now you want to take her away. Well it's not gonna' happen, Bobby. This time I make the first move." Frank cocked his head to the side. His eyes were cold, already dead. It was over in an instant. Frank squeezed the trigger as Bobby spun on his toes and dove for Alex. He grabbed her around her chest with one arm, knocking her to the ground and landing squarely on top of her to shield her from anymore bullets. He saw two sets of boots jet past their heads. He lifted himself off Alex to see Frank heading deeper into the trees, followed closely by two agents. "FBI, drop your weapon. DROP YOUR WEAPON!!" Then he heard the shots, "Pop! Pop!" Bobby closed his eyes and squeezed them tightly shut. He blew a ragged breath through his nose. He turned his face back toward Alex who was still partially underneath him and focused on his chest. He touched her cheek. "Are you o.k.?"

Alex looked at his face, confused. Her mouth was open, but she was unable to speak. She shook her head slowly. "What? Are you hit?" Bobby started to panic. He searched her body frantically and saw drops of blood coalescing on her shirt. "Alex!" he screamed. She pulled herself up to her knees and grabbed his face with both hands. "It's not me, Bobby… it's you. You've been shot." He searched her eyes, giving himself time to make sense of what she had just said. He looked down at his chest. He saw the crimson stain spreading from his right shoulder down the front of his shirt. That's when he felt it. His shoulder burned as if someone was forcing a red hot poker back and forth through it. H collapsed onto his left side.

"Bobby!" Alex cradled his head in her lap and covered the wound with as much pressure as her trembling hands could muster. "Hold on, Bobby. The paramedics are coming."

She could feel blood soaking through his jacket and into her pants. He was bleeding on both sides.

"He's dead." It was a whisper, directed at no one in particular.

"I don't know," Alex answered as she looked into the dark void of the wooded area. Her voice was weak.

"He's dead," Bobby repeated.

The paramedics arrived and went immediately to work. One cut away the jacket and shirt sleeve covering the wound while the other started an IV line in Bobby's other arm. Alex started to touch Bobby's face when she caught site of her hands. They were covered in blood, his blood. She watched as they shook violently in front of her. She wiped them on the grass and placed her forehead on Bobby's, willing him to be o.k. The paramedics slipped a board under Bobby and strapped him on for transport. She saw him start to panic under the restraints. They lifted him from the ground and Alex stepped in behind one of them. "Bobby, its o.k., they're just moving you to the ambulance. The straps, they're only to keep you from falling. Just focus on me, o.k.?" Bobby nodded and kept his eyes locked on Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 P.M. Mercy General, Surgery Waiting Room**

Alex sat sideways in her chair with her knees curled under her chin. Her head rested on the cool glass window. The beautiful spring morning had disappeared under slate grey storm clouds. She watched tiny rain drops streak down the glass until she was dizzy. She turned in her chair and arched her back searching for relief. It came from a completely unexpected source. A familiar little boy stepped through the door and into the waiting room flanked by her sister and her sister's husband. Alex blinked, sure it was an apparition. "Aunt Alex!" The small framed child shot toward Alex like a rocket. Instinctively, she fell to her knees to catch him. Still speechless, she held the boy in a tight embrace and looked up at Amanda, her eyes full of questions.

"He went up to an officer in the park. He gave him his name and said he was lost. He told him that he had two uncles, an aunt, and a grandfather who were cops."

Alex pulled back from Nathan to get a good look at him. "Are you o.k., sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. I went to the park with Natalie. She's my new nanny, and I guess I just got lost from her."

Alex pulled him back into her embrace. "I'm so glad you're safe, baby."

Alex looked up at Amanda who mouthed in less than a whisper, "She didn't hurt him."

Alex closed her eyes and held the boy even tighter. This time, when she pulled back, Nathan saw the tears in her eyes. "What's the matter Aunt Alex?"

"Nothing, baby. I'm just so happy you're o.k."

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Hey Nathan," his dad implored, "let's go downstairs and see what kind of ice cream they have in this place."

Alex watched as they headed out of the waiting room, Nathan in disbelief that a hospital would have ice cream of any kind available. Amanda took Alex's hands and guided her to the empty row of chairs. "How's Bobby?"

"He's gonna' be alright. They fixed the damage in his shoulder. He's in recovery. They said they would let me know just as soon as he's awake."

"But, they said everything went well in surgery."

Alex nodded.

"Agent Foster and your Captain, they interviewed Nathan. There was a counselor there too. He doesn't know where they were last night, just that it was a small apartment. He said he had fun." Amanda let go of a nervous chuckle. "The counselor is certain that he wasn't harmed in any way."

"Thank God," Alex said with her head bowed.

"Captain Ross is on his way over. We're gonna' take Nathan home. Will you call me later?"

"Yes"

The sisters stood and Amanda placed a light kiss on Alex's cheek. They hugged as Captain Ross entered the room. He nodded in greeting to Amanda as she passed him for the door. He then approached Alex. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for taking care of my family."

"You're welcome. Any news on your partner?"

"He's out of surgery. The doctor said he should recover just fine. They'll let me know as soon as he's in a room."

"What were the damages?"

"Frank shot him in the back, through the shoulder. He has a hole in his shoulder blade. The bullet traveled all the way through and out the other side. It tore an artery on the way out. The doctor said the bone slowed it down enough that the heat off the bullet somewhat cauterized the artery, else he would have bled out at the scene."

"Why don't you go home… get cleaned up. I'll wait here while you're gone."

"No," she shook her head, "thank you, sir. I'll go home after I see him."

"Very well, Detective. I'll wait here with you then."

Logan was the next to arrive, followed not long after by Agent Foster and Agent McGinty. Other detectives and support staff from Major Case drifted in and out over the next couple of hours. At 7 P.M., a plump, middle-aged nurse stepped into the waiting room and called for the family of Detective Goren. Alex stepped forward. "That's me."

"He's awake, sort of, and doing quite well. Room 516. No more than two visitors at a time." She smiled as she exited the room. Only Alex, Logan, and Ross remained. They walked together in silence to the elevator. Outside Bobby's room, Ross waited while Alex and Logan went in to visit. Logan put his arm around Alex's shoulder as they stood together at Bobby's bedside. The room was dimly lit. The monitor chirped and the IV pump whistled in time creating a crude, yet soothing melody.

"He's gonna' be fine, Alex. He's tough. Besides, he knows you'll kick his ass if he's not."

Alex smiled and leaned her head onto Logan. He squeezed her shoulder and laid a friendly kiss on the top of her head. "Call… for any reason."

"I will. Thanks Mike." He winked and made his exit. Ross entered in his stead. He stood next to Alex with his hands in his pockets. "You need anything, Detective, just let me know. I've called in two uniforms to watch his room." He shrugged, "just in case."

"Thanks, Captain. What about my nephew?"

"I've got two units over there as well." Alex took a deep breath and nodded in appreciation.

"We'll talk tomorrow… try and figure out where to go from here. I have a feeling this is far from over."

Alex tightened her lips in response. She was sure this was far from over.

**TBC**

**Whew! Another long one! Two more chapters ought to wrap this baby up. Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Showdown

**Chapter 10: The Final Showdown**

**Saturday afternoon, Mercy General Hospital, Room 516**

"Alex!" Bobby woke with a jolt.

"I'm right here, Bobby," she reassured him as she took his hand and sat on the hospital bed to face him.

"You're not hurt." It wasn't exactly a question. Bobby was willing it to be true.

"No, I'm not hurt, thanks to you." She covered his hand with hers and lightly caressed his fingers.

"Frank… is he?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Bobby nodded slowly as the truth landed hard. His own brother had tried to kill the woman he loved simply because he loved her and then died in the process. _What did I do to inspire such hate?_ He turned his face away from Alex, toward the wall. He was grateful for the dim lighting in the hospital room.

"He was gonna' kill you." He choked on the whisper.

"Yes, he was. But you took that bullet for me." She leaned across his chest, careful to avoid his healing wound, and gently turned his face toward hers. His eyes were closed. "Bobby, look at me." She traced the line of his jaw with her fingers. He opened his eyes but he couldn't meet her gaze. "Whatever you're thinking about in that big brain of yours, stop. You saved my life. As much as I would like to believe you did it because you love me, I know you did it because it was the selfless thing to do. In your mind, it was the right thing to do…. the only thing to do. It's one of the many reasons why I love you." She could see the tears welling in his eyes and couldn't stop the flow of her own. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, solid proof that he was, in fact, alive. She waited until his breathing leveled to turn back to face him, resting her chin on her crossed hands on his chest. He met her eyes and she smiled. He brushed the hair back out of her face. Trying to lighten his burden, she sang, "I have good news".

"What's that?" He didn't sound convinced.

"Nathan is home."

Bobby sucked in a breath.

"She released him in the park. He found a uniform, told him who he was, and he's home."

Bobby shook his head. Alex could see his wheels starting to turn. "She assumed Frank would do his job. Nathan was bait to get us to the park. Beyond that, he was a liability."

"Thank God, she let him go."

Bobby embraced Alex with his good arm.

"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow."

"Good. I need to get back to work. What time is it?"

"4:30. you've been asleep all day." She tried to keep her voice light and airy. "How does your shoulder feel?"

"Not too bad. I had surgery?"

"Yes. The bullet went all the way through. They just had to repair a few things. You lost quite a bit of blood, though. I think that was the major concern."

"That's probably why I slept so long."

"That… and you were exhausted to begin with."

Bobby's look turned serious. "This isn't over you know."

"I know. I just," She closed her eyes. "I don't want to think about it right now. You collapsed Bobby. You collapsed right on top of me. You're face was grey… there was so much blood. I was afraid I might lose you… all I could do was pray."

Bobby stroked her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, you scared the hell out of me! Just promise me again that you'll be careful. Nicole is gonna' be furious when she finds out Frank missed." She swiped at a wayward tear as it slipped down her cheek.

"I'll be careful. But you need to be careful too."

"Don't worry, I'm not allowed to leave your room without an escort. Logan took me home this morning so I could shower and change. He brought me straight back here. There are two uniforms parked outside your room, Lewis is in an FBI safe house, and there are two units on Nathan, twenty-four seven."

"That's good. I've got to figure out her next move."

"Do you think _she's_ figured out her next move… considering the mess she's made of things so far?"

"Yeah, I do……"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1 Police Plaza, Monday Morning**

Bobby and Alex arrived at work together for the first time in, well, ever. Alex had driven them in from Bobby's apartment where she had spent the night hovering, making sure he was comfortable. Bobby was stuck sleeping on his back with his right shoulder trapped across his chest in a sling. Alex curled up on his other side and wrapped herself around his good arm, not wanting to ever let go. He slept. And she chose to believe it was because she was there. Bobby would have told her she was right. The security in Bobby's building had been deemed sufficient by the powers that be, therefore, his guards had been called off. Alex had suggested she would stay with her brother, a cop, so her detail was also released.

"Morning sunshine!" Logan addressed Bobby as he entered the bullpen. "How'd you sleep last night, bum shoulder and all?" He winked at Alex who effectively rolled her eyes.

"Good thanks."

"Hope so. Those two suits you've been working with are waiting in Ross's office. I saw him pop an antacid. Good luck my friend."

Bobby gave Logan a thanks and looked over to Alex who shrugged. "May as well get it over with."

The two detectives headed to Ross's office. The door was open. Alex knocked anyway.

"Detectives, good morning. How's the shoulder?" Captain Ross was unusually cordial.

"Fine, thanks"

"Good. Agent Foster and Agent McGinty were… anxious for your arrival."

The two agents stood next to each other. Foster extended his hand to Bobby. "Good to see you, Detective."

Bobby nodded. McGinty kept his hands in his pockets.

"We're here because we, admittedly, have no idea what to do next. You two seem to be at the center of this game. Where do you think we go from here?"

"I don't know. There's a piece we're missing here. I just can't put my finger on it."

"What do you suggest we do, Detective?" Ross asked giving Bobby control of the room.

"Detective Eames and I, we talked it over last night. We may just have to wait for her to make her next move."

Agent McGinty's face twisted into a cocky, pencil-thin half smile. "You're putting her in charge, after everything she's accomplished so far?"

Alex spoke up, "Do you have a better idea?"

"No, no, no. We'll go with your suggestion. You two do seem to know her best."

The sarcasm made Alex's lip snarl. She started to let McGinty have a piece of her mind but was cut off by Agent Foster.

"Look, we're all a little tired of Ms. Wallace. We'll wait… for now. If you hear from her, let us know ASAP. Otherwise, we'll talk tomorrow… see if anybody has any new ideas."

Bobby and Alex stepped back to allow the two agents to exit. "I really don't like him," Alex said with her arms crossed over her chest and her back to the two men left in the room. They gave each other a fleeting glance, careful to keep their smirks to themselves.

"So, you think we should let her make the next move." Ross commented from behind his desk.

"Don't worry, I don't think she'll keep us waiting long," Alex said as she turned back around to face them.

"What are you two up to?"

Ross spun his chair around square in front of his two detectives. He leaned forward on his desk. "Be careful… I mean it. She'll make sure things go her way this time. You understand?"

"Yes sir," Alex answered. Bobby simply nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2:00, Tuesday morning**

He was dreaming, dreaming about Alex and a cabin. There was a lake. He was at peace until a big screeching bird started dive bombing them from nowhere. _What the hell? _It just kept screeching. _What is that sound? I know that sound._ Slowly he made the transition from sleep to wake and realized that the familiar screech was his cell phone. It was lying on the bedside table, persistent in its attempt to wake him from his first completely pleasant dream in a very long time. "Goren," he answered the phone while scrubbing his half beard in an attempt to wake himself fully.

"Detective Goren, its Jeff McGinty. We found her. She's in one of the old warehouses at the shipping yard. I'm on my way there now. I'll stop and pick you up."

"How did you…."

"I'll explain when I get there."

"Alright, I'll call Eames and…"

"Your captain already called her. They're both on their way."

Goren met McGinty in front of his building as he pulled up. He got in the front seat. "How did you find her?"

"We got a tip. An anonymous caller let us know that a pretty upscale blond was seen entering one of the abandoned warehouses at the old shipping yard. The caller said he was worried she was in trouble."

"Maybe the caller is our missing piece… an accomplice we haven't met yet."

"We'll soon find out."

The rest of the ride was silent. Outside the warehouse, Goren and McGinty were the first to arrive.

"We've been here before."

"Who?"

"Nicole and I. This is the same warehouse where she slit her girlfriend's throat."

McGinty looked at Goren with raised eyebrows and a cocky grin. "Shall we?"

Bobby studied him carefully.

"Don't worry man, I got your back. You're partner will be here soon enough."

Bobby followed McGinty from the car into the pitch black warehouse. They snaked slowly up four flights of stairs, McGinty in the lead. On the fourth floor, there was a sliver of light visible through a crack in the door at the end of the hall. McGinty motioned to Bobby who nodded and followed him down the hall hugging the opposite wall. McGinty counted to three on his fingers and shouldered in the door. He waved his gun back and forth scanning the room. Bobby stepped in behind him. Together they moved deeper into the oversized room. McGinty let his gun fall to his side. "Looks like we're all alone."

Bobby let his gun fall to his side as well. He looked around the room and back at McGinty.

"Why don't you go ahead and give me that gun, Detective." Bobby turned around to face McGinty who had his gun aimed directly at Goren's heart.

Bobby cocked his head to the side. "The missing piece."

"Whatever, Goren, just drop your weapon. You're in no position to argue." He was right. Bobby stood across from him, one arm held across his chest in a sling, the other dangling by his side holding a gun aimed at the floor. Finding no other options, Bobby did as he was told.

"Excellent work, Jeffrey." Bobby's blood ran cold at the sound of her voice. She strode into the room like a model on the catwalk. She picked up Bobby's gun. "Hello, Poppins!" She sounded absolutely giddy. She turned toward McGinty, mid-stride and pulled the trigger. One shot to the forehead and he fell, face down, in a heap on the floor.

"Now," she turned back to Bobby, "I have you all to myself." She giggled again. "Oh, Bobby, it's been much too long. We have a lot to talk about." Bobby stood iron straight, expressionless. "Does it hurt much, your arm?" A pout crossed Nicole's lips. "That bullet was meant for the lovely Detective Eames, you know. Your brother... what a disappointment. But, I suppose you would know that better than anyone, right?" Bobby stood motionless. "Oh come on, darling, say _something,_ haven't you missed me?" She looked at him expectantly. "Here, have a seat." She turned a fold-out chair his way and stepped back from it careful not to get too close. She knew he could overpower her easily, even with one good arm. "Sit, Bobby." She casually waved the gun in front of him, her voice demanding. Bobby again did as he was told. Nicole started to circle him at a distance much like a vulture over a new find. "So, our departed friend over there," she motioned to Agent McGinty's lifeless form, "has kept me informed of daily operations so to speak. But, oh to be a fly on the wall when you discovered it was me ridding the world of those pathetic little men. The calling card was nice, wasn't it? Our little joke."

"What's the point in all of this Nicole?"

"The point is really very simple. I'm surprised you haven't yet discovered it, Detective." She paused to see if Bobby had an answer.

"No?" She taunted him with a laugh. "Well, we will get to that in a minute. First, I have a proposition for you. It's brilliant, really, if I do say so myself. See, you've taken a lot of things from me, Bobby. You've taken people from my life that I cared about. Look what you made me do to my lover, right here in this very warehouse. Slitting her throat was difficult, you know… very messy. You've tried to take my freedom. You took my name. I rather liked being called Elizabeth. It's a very… virtuous name. You took away my fresh start with a daughter. I don't know how I ever let you convince me that I would hurt her. I still see her, you know. You were wrong about me. She's a lovely girl, and she knows that I care about her. She's even told me that she wishes I was her mum. I told her maybe someday. Who knows, really?" Nicole seemed to drift off into a world of possibilities. The chair squeaked as Bobby thought about making his move. Nicole swung around, pointing the gun directly at his face. "Uh, uh, uh, Bobby. You haven't heard my proposal yet. See, even though you don't deserve it, considering the way you've treated me," again with the girlish pout, "I'm a reasonable woman." She took another folding chair and seated herself across from Bobby well out of arm's reach. She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair. With a Cheshire cat grin, she began, "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to disappear… for good. I'm not going to kill you. Oh, no, that would be too easy. Rather I'm going to destroy you. Our friend Jeffrey over there was killed with your gun. You and I are going to leave him here to be found courtesy of an anonymous tip tomorrow afternoon. By then, you and I will be long gone, to where I haven't yet decided. We'll discuss it on the way to the airport. We're going to go to your apartment from here, gather a few of your things, sunny weather clothes I expect, and your passport. We'll take your SUV so that they find it parked at the airport. You and I will make a pleasant scene… you'll be required to kiss me, more than once, in a lovely display of affection. We'll let everyone know that we've just been married. Don't worry, I bought myself a lovely engagement ring and I have our bands as well. They're matching, sterling silver, with a mill grain pattern. They're really quite stunning. We'll say goodbye to the states and go our separate ways somewhere down the line. You're going to go along with this because, if you don't, I'll have your petite little partner killed. It's just that simple. A brilliant plan, don't you agree? You see, they'll all believe that _you_ were the missing piece. They'll assume that the late Agent McGinty figured out our involvement… so you killed him. With all the evidence they'll find… your missing passport, your clothes, the abandoned SUV, not to mention the witnesses we will leave behind, even poor Detective Eames will have to concede your guilt. They'll see that you finally lost your mind. It was inevitable really, when you think about it. A drunk, abusive father, an addict for a brother, not to mention a profoundly crazy mother. You'll finally fit in with the rest of your family. You'll be the dirty cop who had a hand in a string of murders. Your legacy as Major Cases' golden child will be lost forever…. So what do you think? Sparkling isn't it?"

"What makes you think I'll cooperate?"

"Oh, you'll play along. Because, if you don't… Detective Eames and her precious little nephew will die… You know I can make it happen. We wouldn't want their blood on your hands now would we?"

Bobby's eyes were cold and dark. He tried desperately to keep his breathing under control unwilling to give Nicole an ounce of satisfaction.

"Right, then, let's get cracking. We have a plane to catch, my darling."

"Drop the gun, Nicole."

Anger flashed in Nicole's face but it was quickly wiped away with a brilliant smile. "It seems we have company. Hello Detective Eames. Won't you join us?" She kept her eyes on Bobby.

"I mean it, Nicole. It's over," she demanded. "Drop the gun."

"Dear, sweet Alex, this isn't over until I say it's over." She took one step toward Bobby.

"Nicole, you take another step and I'll drop you." There was no anger and no hesitation in Alex's voice. She had simply made Nicole a promise.

Nicole tipped her head to the right and flashed Bobby a bright white smile. "She's lovely Bobby, really." Keeping her eyes on Bobby, she turned her body slightly toward Alex and spoke in a louder voice, "I'm going to lay my weapon on the floor Alexandra. Don't shoot," she teased. She winked at Bobby and knelt to release the gun. As it dropped to the floor, she lunged toward Bobby. **"**_**POW!!**_**"** It sounded like a cannon as the shot echoed of the walls in the big empty room. Nicole landed on the floor in front of him, face down. Bobby sent the chair flying behind him as he moved back from her. He looked over at Alex who was frozen in firing position. Bobby looked back down at Nicole. He could see the blood beginning to pool around her head from the single gun shot wound Alex had delivered.

Alex called over her shoulder, "Clear!"

Captain Ross was the first to step around Alex, followed closely by Agent Foster. Alex stood straight and let her gun rest by her side. She watched as Foster made his way to McGinty and Ross made his way to Bobby. Foster squatted next to the remains of Agent McGinty. He felt for a pulse, knowing none would be found. "Damn it, McGinty," he whispered just under his breath. He joined Bobby and Ross who were standing over Nicole. They could see the sharp end of the knife just visible from under her hair.

Bobby stepped past Nicole and walked a straight line to Alex. He unashamedly pushed her hair away from her face and touched her cheek with an open palm. She leaned into his touch. "It's over," he whispered. She closed her eyes briefly and took in a breath she desperately needed.

TBC

Thanks again for reading. This was my first attempt at action. Let me know what you think (I can take it!)


	11. Chapter 11: Ella Fitzgerald

Chapter 11: Lose Ends

**Chapter 11: Lose Ends**

Mike Logan was propped against the conference room table watching Bobby and Alex box the evidence they had carefully strewn about the room less than a week ago. "So you already new it was that agent, the young one, what's his name."

"McGinty," Bobby answered over his shoulder.

"We _suspected_ he was involved," Alex added.

"_She_ suspected," Bobby corrected. "Alex is the one who figured it out."

"O.k., I'll bite. What gave him away?"

"His interview with Nathan."

"Your nephew?"

Alex nodded. Bobby turned around from the newly cleared push board. "She was reading the interview transcripts at the hospital. McGinty asked Nathan if he and Nicole did anything after he finished his ice cream."

"As far as I could tell," Alex picked up, "Nathan had never mentioned having ice cream while he was with Nicole."

"It was… suspicious," Bobby said. "When he called me this morning, we knew for sure he was the mole."

Logan pulled the lolly pop out of his mouth and shrugged. "I don't get it."

"I told him I would get dressed, call Eames, and meet him downstairs. He said he had already talked to the Captain and that he had already called Eames." Bobby cocked his head a little and shrugged, "I knew he hadn't."

"And you knew that because… you dog! You knew he hadn't called her because she was there with you!" Alex tried desperately to suppress a smile. "And you, you little vixen, how long have you two been burning the midnight oil?"

"Detective Logan, I assure you there was nothing inappropriate happening at Bobby's apartment. All things considered, it was the safest place for both of us to be. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Sure they do." Logan sounded less than convinced. "So, how did you work it?"

"I called the captain and told him they were headed to the shipping yard and went down to the parking garage to get the SUV. I called Bobby's cell and he dropped it in his pocket so I could here them talking. I got a couple of blocks head start and waited for them to pass me. When they got to the warehouse, Bobby told McGinty, 'We've been here before, Nicole and I.' so I would know exactly where they were. Bobby hung up the phone when he got out of the car and I called the Captain back with the exact location. He already knew we suspected McGinty."

Logan leaned against the table shaking his head, "unbelievable."

Ross popped his head in the door. "Logan don't you have work to do… elsewhere."

"No," he grinned, "paperwork's done. Just waiting on another bad guy to do his thing."

"Well, wait out there somewhere. Find something to do."

"Yes, sir." He winked at Goren and Eames. "Amazing aren't they?" he teased.

"Back to work, Logan"

Logan ducked as if he were avoiding a smack and trotted back to his desk.

"Make sure you dot your 'I's' and cross your 'T's' on this one."

"Paperwork's already done, Captain." Alex assured him.

"You have a meeting with IAB in half an hour. I gave my statement this morning after Goren and so did Agent Foster. I assured them it was clean. When you're done, you two take the rest of the week off. I want you fresh and ready to roll on Monday."

"Yes, sir. Thanks, Captain." Captain Ross nodded at Alex and looked then to Goren. "You did a good job on this case." He turned back to Alex, "You both did a nice job." She smiled a thin, tight smile. Bobby nodded once in thanks.

"I'm heading up to IAB. Will you be here when I get back?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna' finish up in here. Good luck."

"Thanks"

He leaned against the doorframe and watched her walk away until Logan interrupted his thoughts and his view. "Nothing inappropriate my ass!" Bobby lunged forward in mock aggression and Logan threw his hands in the air in surrender. "Hey, I just call 'em like I see 'em." He winked, spun on his heels, and headed around the corner. Bobby scanned the room to see if anyone might have witnessed their exchange. No one, however, was paying him any attention at all. He smiled to himself at the normality of the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later, Alex returned to her desk. "Everything go O.K.?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. They cleared the shooting."

"Good." They looked at each for a moment, neither one quite sure what to say. Bobby looked back down at his portfolio and returned to writing. Alex turned her attention to her computer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bobby stand and walk toward the elevators. She furrowed her brow, questioning where he was going. A few minutes later, her phone rang. Without looking up from her screen, she answered, "Eames."

"Alex."

"Where are you, Bobby?"

"I'm downstairs."

"Everything alright?

"Uh, huh. I was just calling to see if you're busy tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I'd like to take you out. You know, on a date… dinner, dancing… whatever you want."

Alex leaned into the phone. She could feel her cheeks turning red despite herself. "Alright… what time do you want to pick me up?"

"We have reservations at 6:30 so I'll pick you up at a quarter 'till."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She smiled into the phone. "I'll be ready."

"Good, I'll see you then… Goodnight Alex."

"Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby and Alex stood holding each other in his living room floor. They swayed back and forth as Ella Fitzgerald crooned _The Nearness of You. _Jazz had never sounded so lovely to Alex. Punch drunk in love, she stood on her toes and whispered in Bobby's ear. "Tell me something wonderful."

He pulled her in tighter and whispered back, "I love you."

Her eyes fluttered open unsure if she had heard correctly. She leaned back and looked up into his piercing brown eyes. She gave him a soft smile as they continued to sway in time with the music. "Say it again."

"I love you, Alex."

She tilted her head to the right and looked at him thoughtfully. "I love you too, Bobby." Their lips met, soft and sincere at first. The passion, however, that they had held in check for so many years was too much for them both. Ella continued to serenade the empty room as Bobby and Alex disappeared down the hall.

**The End**

Thanks to everyone who read and then graciously left a review. I hope you enjoyed reading my little fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm looking forward to new inspiration in June with the return of CI. Thanks again and God Bless.


End file.
